Charmed Inuyasha Edition
by PrettyGuardian-SailorKikyo
Summary: Kikyo, Sango, and Kagomes' Grandma Kaede passes away. Their inheritance? Magical Powers. (Intro inside along with first chapter)
1. Intro

**Charmed and Dangerous**

_Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome Higurashi, have always lead regular lives up until the day their grandmother, Kaede passed away. Their inheritance? Magical powers._

_Kikyo: The eldest of all three sisters and the most sensible one. Growing up, Kikyo has never had the childhood she deserved; she had to help her grandmother raise her two younger sisters when their mother was killed. She works as a Pastry Chef. But, until then she works at "Sweet Delights", one of the most popular Bakery Shoppes in all of California. Little does she know she is one of the Charmed Ones: The most powerful group of witches the world has ever known. Kikyo has the ability to move things with her mind using telekinesis, and as her powers continue to grow, she eventually learns to astral project._

_Sango: She is the middle child and often the one having to burn out the arguments between Kikyo and Kagome. Sango teaches self-defense classes in downtown New York. Out of all the sisters, she is the one who longs more to be normal. Sango's hopes are dashed when she learns of her magical heritage. She is able to stop time and eventually explode things. Sango with the help of her two sisters, open up their own club. And there all of their dreams start to unravel._

_Kagome: The baby sister and the rather annoying one according to Kikyo. If it were up to Kikyo, Kagome would have stayed in California. After graduating, Kagome runs off to California in hopes to find her father whom ran off on them when they were younger. With no luck and success of finding him, Kagome is forced to move back to the Manor with her older sisters, much to Kikyo's despair. Kagome is the one who discovers they are witches when she finds an ancient book full of witchcraft granting them their powers. Kagome is able to see into the future and learns to levitate as well as empathy later on._

_Miroku: The perverted monk, who pretends to be their electrician when in reality he is their white lighter. He and Sango develop feelings for each other, something that is forbidden in the magical world._

_Inuyasha: A detective along with his partner and half-brother, Sesshomaru. He used to live in Chicago, but returned to California as a string of unresolved cases were beginning to occur. He is one of the best detectives in the nation and Kikyo's past lover back in high school. Could they rekindle their love?_

_Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's older half-brother and partner. He is one of the few people who learn of the sisters' magical powers. He has a younger daughter named Rin who loves to hang around the sisters. Eventually, Sesshomaru becomes very close to the sisters and helps them defeat evil._

_Koga: He is a full blooded demon, but he makes himself appear as a regular human. He is hired by the source of all evil to kill the sisters'. But, as time passes on, he finds himself falling in love with the youngest, Kagome. After, forming a relationship with Kagome, he abandons all of his plans to kill them and helps them defeat evil. He is being hunted by bounty hunters who were hired by the source of evil for being a traitor._

_*Pregnancies included. There will be character deaths and some will be revived. Others will be replaced. I might even add a half-sister as well. So keep an eye out for OC characters! Based on the reality TV show, Charmed, and my own mix, I hereby present:_**CHARMED&DANGEROUS INUYASHA EDITION**


	2. Charmed Part One

Charmed Inuyasha Style

It was a stormy night and from the outside you could see a light turn on inside an apartment window. It was woman in her mid thirties, blonde, and slender. She was just putting candles all around the room and started chanting an incantation spell when suddenly her cat meowed and thunder struck. She turned around and gasped at the black figure that was standing before her. She then breathed out relieved.

"Phew! You sure scared me." She said at him, "What are you doing here?" Suddenly with no response and swift move, he stabbed her to death.

And into the night he left….

Sango ran up the steps of her lovely 3 story manor, that her grandmother left behind when she passed. She is the middle child and always stuck in between her sisters when they were in a fight. She has long black hair with bangs and dark brown eyes and an athletic build. She is a martial arts teacher in downtown New York City. She is currently 22 years old. She folded in her umbrella when she got inside as it was pouring rain.

Her older sister appeared. "You're late! You were supposed to meet the electrician half and hour ago. I would have done it myself but I was working at the Bakery and you know I get out at six!" Kikyo is the eldest of all of the sisters. She has long black hair all down to her waist, cut and even bangs, brown eyes, and a slim and slender body. She works at the `Sweet Delights` Bakery in Manhattan. She is 24 years old.

"I'm sorry. One of my students came in late and insisted on me giving him some lessons. So, I lost track of the time." Sango said. Kikyo shook her head and headed into the living room where the chandelier rested on the table. "I tried fixing it myself, but I'm not sure its any good."

Sango followed after her sister, took a good look at the chandelier and then looked back at her old sister, "Well, it's safe to say, working with a wrench is so not your area. Ha!" Kikyo rolled her eyes while Sangos' drifted onto a piece of wood with wiritngs on it. "Oh my god. It's our old Ouija board from when we were kids. Where did you find this?"

"I found it in the basement when I was looking for the wrench to try to fix this chandelier."

Sango flipped the Oujia Board, "'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom.' We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"Well, we should send it to Kagome. That girl is so in the dark, she needs a little light her way." Kikyo smirked.

"You're always so hard on her."

"Sango, the girl has no vision. No sense of the future."

"Well, I for one think that Kagome is coming around."

"As long as she doesn't come around here, then everything should be fine." Kikyo walks away leaving a worried look on Sango.

* * *

Police sirens are being heard around the whole neighborhood.

"It's about damn time." Detective Taisho harshly scolds his younger half brother who just arrived at the scene of the crime. Detective Sesshomaru Taisho, that is. He is partnered up with his younger brother, as both are detectives. He has a cold and strict personality. Whereas his brother is more outgoing and hyperactive. Sesshomaru is a single father of a three year old, Rin. Both brothers always are at opposite ends, but love each other deeply in a brotherly bond.

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead woman, right? Probably in her mid to late thirties." Inuyasha Taisho responded.

"I have been calling you for over an hour. Where have you been?"

"Checking out a lead."

"What lead?"

"One that didn't go anywhere and besides, you probably don't want to hear about it."

"Just tell me the truth, ok?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked into his older brother's eyes. "I went to an occult shop!"

"Oh my god. Do you honestly believe in this magic crap? Give me a break, little brother. Stop with this mumbojumbo this instant and start investigating like a real cop."

"This is why I don't tell you things. And, besides I'm trying to solve these murder cases."

"By going to a store about ficctional stories and folklore?"

"Someone is killing witches."

"Women."

"No, witches. I bet that woman was killed with an athame."

"Wrong. Double edged steel knife."

"Right. That's an athame, it's a ceremonial tool witches use to direct energy."

"She wasn't directing crap. She was stabbed. Plain and simple."

"Was she found in an altar?"

"Yes."

"Were there carvings on that altar?"

"Just do me a favor. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first."

"You wanna go to occult shops?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and turned to speak to other policemen that were collecting evidence. But behore walking away he said to Inuyasha, "Get to work!"

Inuyasha turned on his heel to continue his investigation when a journalist had walked up in front of him. "Hello, Detective Taisho. I am Simon Kelly, The New York Times. Care to comment on this tragedy?"

Inuyasha had no interest in speaking with anyone about this investigation until he had solved it, so for now he resolved it with, "A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." He then walked off and kept on his way. The journalist stood with a confused look for a few seconds then smirked.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kikyo slammed the wrench down in fustration. "I don't get it! Why is the chandelier not working?"

Sango came by and smiled at her sister. "Well you know, Kagome is probably good with a wrench."

"Yeah, well, Kagome's in California. Thank God."

"Not anymore." Sango breathed in deep for the next few words were going to cause chaos in the Higurashi Manor. "Kagome left. And She's moving back in with us."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Kikyo said putting down the wrench and feeling the anger fuel her body. She folder her arms and waited for her sister to continue speaking.

"Well, Gramdma Kaede left the house to all three of us. So, I couldn't say no."

"Yeah, months ago. And we haven't spoken or seen her since."

"_You _haven't spoken to her."

"That's right, I haven't."

"Kagome lost her job, Kikyo. She has nowhere to go, and she's in debt."

"This is news? _Please._ This is _Kagome _we're talking about." Kikyo said rolling her eyes, "Now, when does she arrive?"

"Well..."

The front door opens and Kagome walks in excited with her luggage in one hand. She was wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans. She was the youngest of all three sisters. Always the misunderstood sister, the one who didn't really fit in. She and Kikyo were always fighting about something. She had long bluish black hair with puffy bangs and brown eyes. "Suprise! I found the hide-a-key!"

"Kagome, it's so nice to see you!" Sango ran up to her hug her sister. "Welcome home."

Sango let go of Kagome and look towards a glaring Kikyo that had her arms folded on her chest. "Say something, Kikyo."

"...I'm speechless." Kikyo turned away.

A car horn beep is heard from the outside. "Oh, wow I forgot about the cab."

"I'll pay for it!" Sango hurriedly grabbed the nearest purse and jacket, and ran outside. Kikyo called out after Sango but it was too late as she was out the door. "Damn it. She took my purse."

"Hello, Kikyo."

"Yeah, whatever." Kikyo said emotionless and obviously annoyed at her little sister's presence. "Look, we are not selling the house. Sango and I moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations."

"I know that, I grew up here too!" Kagome said with anger now fueling in her veins. "Is that what's really bothering you?"

"Good. I'm still furious with you!"

"I never touched Alan!" Kagome spat back at Kikyo which cause Kikyo to step back in suprise. "Woah."

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..."

Just then Sango walked back inside. She sensed the tension and tried to offer up a family reunion meal but neither party was accepting, Each went into their own seperate rooms.

* * *

A few moments afterward, Sango walked into Kagome's room with a tray full of snacks and tall glass of apple juice. The Tv was on, but Kagome wasn't really watching it. She was staring at herself in the mirror. "I figured you were hungry, so I wipped up something for you."

Kagome lunged hungrily at the snacks and started to devour away. "Thank god. I was starving."

"Figured." Sango turns her attention to the tv, "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Simon. What happened?"

"Some woman was murdered."

Poor woman, it's terrible things like this happen on a daily basis." Sango said, "Kagome you have been in California for too long."

Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me."

"It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..."

"Her own childhood to raise us." Both Sango and Kagome said this at the same time.

" Yeah, well, I don't need a mum anymore, you know, I need a sister." Kagome said this and knock was heard on the door. The door was opened and it was Kikyo in the doorway with a blanket in her hands. "I brought you a clean blanket, this is the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks." Kagome responded dryly. And Kikyo exited the room awkwardly.

Kagome and Sango after a while go downstairs into the living room to play with the Ouija Board. "Kagome, you're moving the pointer. You always moved the pointer." Sango got up to go to the kitchen to get a refill on snacks. Kagome shouted out to her, "So, I forgot your question."

"I asked if Kikyo would have sex with someone other than herself this year." Sango yelled from the kitchen. Kagome mad a disgusted face, "Gross. Plase say yes." Just then the pointer started to move. Spelling out the letters: **A-T**

"Aaaahh! Sango get in here, quick!"

"What? What happened?"

"The pointer moved by itself!" Kagomee said scared. Sango just laughed it off, "Oh, Kags. You probably moved it yourself."

Just then Kikyo walks in,"What's all this yelling about?"

"The Ouija Board. It moved!" Kagome said rising her voice and pointing at it. Kikyo laughed, "Are you sure you didn't move the pointer? You always moved the pointer."

" I didn't touch it. Look!" Nothing happened. Sango and Kikyo start to leave and the pointer moves again. Spelling the letter: **T**

"Come here! It moved!" Kagome yelled. Both turned but saw no movement. "It's still on the letter T, Kagome." Kikyo said as she and Sango start to turn away once more.

The pointer starts to move and this time Sango turns just in time to see it. Kagome jumps up and points at the board. "Did you see it? It moved!"

"Y-yeah. I think so. Kikyo, can you come here for a mintute?"

The pointers move once more and then Kikyo arrives. "Now, what?"

Kagome grabs a pen and paper, and starts to jot down the letters. "I think it's trying to tell us something." She turns the paper around so the other two sisters can see the message: **ATTIC**

(There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.)

Sango scared out of her wits starts to shake, "Kikyo, I saw that pointer move."

"No, look, what you saw was Kagome's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us."

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone. "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement." Kikyo said to Sango.

"What?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box."

"Kagome will go with you to the basement won't you, Kagome?" Sango said hoping Kagome would go with Kikyo instead.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic."

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Kikyo crossed her arms annoyed.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now."

Kagome walks up the stairs with a flashlight in her hands. She tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. "The Book of Shadows."

Kagome starts reading the first page of the book, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

(END of Chapter 1- Charmed PART 1)

* * *

**What did you guys think? I worked on this for a while. It's based on the Hit TV show, CHARMED. But Inuyasha style. (HINT HINT* Inu and Kik's past will be involved here. From the Orginal Inu Series.) Pairings so far: InuKik, SanMir, KagomeOC ? **

****Orginally, in Charmed they live in San Francisco BUT I decided they should live in the Big Apple in my story lol I was thinking of adding a half sister later on in the series. In, the original series there IS a half sister but she comes in when one of the Charmed ones dies (The oldest). Sorry Kikyo haters, She's here to stay. So Sango or Kagome is going to say goodbye (literally), later on. **


	3. Author's Note

**I will not continue this story. I have two other stories that I would like to work on so I have no time for this. Would anyone like to adopt this story? or Co-write?**

**What this story is about: 3 Sisters that inherit magical powers after their grandmother passes away.**

**Based on: Charmed, hit tv show. (1998)**

**Pairings: InuKik, SanMir, KagKo or KagSess or KagOC.**

**Please PM if interested. Thank you and I am truly sorry for those who really wished to keep reading this.**


End file.
